


Nothing Causes Conflict Like Mario Kart

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Shenanigans: Holiday Collection 2016 [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy's way too good at Mario Kart. Especially on the Wii she's just given Toby for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the sweet as pie anon who is out there facing finals week. You can do it, darling!

Happy’s surprisingly aggressive when it comes to Mario Kart. She doesn’t not swear on a good day, but she usually doesn’t swear like this. Or get intense like this. And it’s all particularly weird under the lights of their Christmas tree while she’s in the bright red Mrs. Claus pajamas Toby had given to her the night before.

“Mother - GOD DAMN IT!” she shrieks. “Stupid blue shells!”

“That’s what you get for being in first place!” Toby says. He’s secretly pleased - she’s beaten him and gotten first place in four races in a row. It’s his Wii. He should win at least one of these.

“You’re just mad because you keep losing,” Happy replies as she cruises across the finish line, in second place but still well ahead of Toby.

“How are you so good at this?” he whines. He’s in seventh - again - because the computer Donkey Kong hit him with a green shell, like, a hundred feet from the finish line. He can never aim those things, yet, always gets hit by them.

She grins at him. “First off, I’m good at everything. Second, I have my ways.” She shrugs at him in this way that makes Toby wonder if there’s a lot more than just luck going into this.

So he starts to study her choices. He loses eighteen times, pretending it wasn’t because he was watching her screen the whole time.

But now, he knows. Now, he can beat her. He tries every move, every flick of the wrist, every turn and twist. He chooses Bowser before she can, picks the wheel, parachute, and car combination that she won in the most times. He picks the best trails, presses the right buttons, and makes all the shortcuts.

And still comes in second.

“Oh, come on!” he exclaims, dropping the controller. He pouts like a petulant child, folding his arms over his chest. “How do you win every time?”

“At least you came in second instead of in eighth,” Happy says in a way Toby assumes she thinks is comforting, but comes off as more amused. “Plus, you beat that damned Donkey Kong.”

“Yeah, he really is a douche...Stop changing the subject!” Toby turns to her. “What’s your secret? Seriously, how do you do it?”

And that’s when he sees it - a little tiny glint in her eye.

He scrambles to the controller she’s holding and takes it out of her hands, cradling it like it’s a baby. “What did you do to my Wii?”

She giggle snorts. “Sorry, that just sounds hilarious.”

“No laughing!” Toby says. “Did you seriously buy me a Wii for Christmas and modify your controller to win every game?”

“Not every game!” Happy replies. “Just...at Mario Kart. Because I know you like it the best.”

“Well that’s just rude,” he says, poking at it. “Why didn’t you pick a game I hate?”

Happy shrugs, looking absurdly proud of herself. “The modification makes me worse at Mortal Kombat, if it makes you feel better.”

“You’re evil,” he insists. He fiddles with the controller, trying to find what she must have done to the hardware, or the software, or something. But he can’t find a damned thing, and it sort of intrigues him. It really intrigues him. “Is it weird that you hacking my gaming system kind of turns me on a bit?”

“I was counting on it.” He looks up and she’s grinning at him.

“Damn it,” he says. “You’re obnoxiously irresistible, you know that?”

She grabs him by the front of is Santa pajama top and pulls him close. “It’s part of my charm.”

He laughs. “You got that right.” And he kisses her.


End file.
